A Song For Every Occasion
by BartWLewis
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics.
1. Starfire (Touch-a Me)

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STARFIRE, OR ANY OTHER TEEN TITAN CHARACTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN USE.)

**Author's Note****: This chapter is very adult, and it includes a sex scene. So if you are not old enough to read or if you generally don't like such things then please don't read. But I would like to know what song, you the readers would like for me to should use for the next chapter. This chapter's song and story plot was given to me by JP-Rider. PLEASE NOTE all because the character are Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven or the genre being Hurt/Comfort, Romance doesn't mean that all future chapters will be focused around that. I will change it to match the story of the current chapter that is updated.**

**Song****: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (Rocky Horror Show)**

Starfire's Mate

Starfire wasn't floating like she usually does, and Robin is to blame. Last night, after three years of starting their relationship, she and Robin had finally consummated their relationship, and too say the least the Tamaranean Princess was not satisfied. At all.

'Maybe, Boyfriend Robin was just having a stressful day, or maybe we just didn't connect right.' Starfire tried and tried to justify why she wasn't satisfied with Robin, but nothing really made sense except for the ugly truth. 'Maybe I'm just not as attracted to Robin, as I original thought. No that is the sense of none; we just need to try again.'

Starfire continued her walk to her boyfriend's room not knowing that she would be in for the shock, and ultimately the greatest thing that happens to her on that very same day. For Starfire walking was not something that she just did to it took more concentration to walk in a straight line and not ultimately fall over. Starfire was so focused that she didn't even hear the sounds of a male grunting and a female light moaning.

Starfire opened the door and was heartbroken beyond belief, but she being a warrior princess found the strength to speak. "Robin….Raven?"

The two Titans stop their extracurricular activates and stares dumbly at the hurt Starfire before Robin gets up from the bed. "Star….you shouldn't have found out this way."

"Found out about what Robin?" Starfire asks as she silently cries.

"I've been sleeping with Raven for the last two years, and I plan on breaking up with you." Robin admits as he shows Starfire the way out of his room and then goes back to Raven.

Starfire starts to walk to her room which is unfortunately on the other side of the tower by Beast Boy's room. 'I hope he doesn't hear me crying. That would be most embarrassing.'

Starfire couldn't believe it the man that she thought loved her, had been cheating on her for over two/ thirds of their relationship, but not only that but with her best that is a female none the less; someone that she had once switched bodies with, and they had shared person information with, and had confided with one another about their deepest darkest fears and secrets.

'I can't believe Raven would do this to me. If she wanted Robin then she should've gone after him like the Earthlings say, not stab me in my back.' Starfire angst's as she continues her long walk thinking about how terrible things are right now. Starfire suddenly perks up for a few seconds. 'Now I can find a better man. One who has time for me, one who is kinder, one who is funnier, and hopefully one who can satisfy me.'

"Oh, Robin." Starfire cries out as she starts to sob. Starfire is finally unable to hold it in anymore. "If only we haven't met. Then we would've been friends, or even the better, we would be complete strangers."

Starfire unknowingly walks past Beast Boy's room and he catches the painful sound of Starfire crying, and that doesn't sit well with him. At all. Beast Boy opens his door and peeps out at the weeping Starfire and his heart breaks at her being sad, for he has been in love with the Tamaranean since the last year; Beast Boy suddenly feels rage that somebody is responsible for making her so sad.

"Starfire are you alright?" Beast Boy asks ash he runs up to the crying alien.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I did not mean to disturb you." Starfire apologized to the green Titan. "But I'm hurt and confused right now. I won't bother anymore with my tears."

Unknown to them two other Titans who were walking their way to see who was crying were in shock that Starfire was the one crying so they hid behind a corner and watched what happens. 'Wonder what's wrong with Starfire?' Both Titans think at the same time.

At Starfire's words finish, Beast Boy reaches out and pulls Starfire in fierce hug and allows her to cry into his shoulder. Starfire cries and cries until Beast Boy's top half on his uniform is quite soaked and he is tempted to take it off. The other three Titans also find themselves wishing for him to take it off. 'Why do I wish for, Friend Beast Boy to take off his shirt? Is it possible that I'm attracted to him? He is funny, kind, and handsome. Beast Boy has gained the muscular mass and height that is more than, Robins own.'

'Come on Beasty, take it off.' Argent thinks as she continues to watch.

'I've always wanted to see the new and improved Beast Boy's body.' Jinx thinks.

"Why are you so sad, Star, why are you confused?" Beast Boy inquires as he runs his fingers through Starfire's hair, soothing her.

"Oh, Beast Boy." Starfire cries as she clings to Beast Boy's body, making him blush. "Last night me and Robin after the three years consummated our relationship as you Earthlings might say. We finally mated and on my plant that is just as good as being married. Once you mate you can't stray from your mate, but that's exactly what Robin did. This morning I was walking to his room in hopes of mating again, because he left me unsatisfied last night and was hoping to make this one better. But I saw him in the process of mating with Raven, and then he proceeded to do the breaking up with me. I'm heartbroken and yet I'm beyond joyful that I no longer am a part of that relationship. I can find a new mate; one who is kind, strong, loyal, funny, all around better, and can satisfy me." Starfire sobs as she remembers something else. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I know about your crush on Raven."

Beast Boy was pissed beyond belief. Here Robin was with by far the most beautiful, kindest, caring, amazing girl and he throws it all away after they mated just to mate with, Raven. Beast boy was also happy, not that he would ever admit it. He has had feelings towards the Tamaranean for little over a year, and here was his chance to be with Starfire. Besides she deserved somebody better then, Robin.

"Actually, Starfire I don't like Raven anymore. Those feelings quickly went away during the events in Tokyo." Beast Boy confesses as he hold Starfire close. "I'm falling in love with somebody else; somebody kinder, more beautiful, and the most amazing woman that I have ever met."

"What is her name, Beast Boy?" Starfire questions as a part of her hopes it is her.

Beast Boy pulls back from Starfire and looks her in the eyes. Starfire is afraid that she shouldn't have asked that question, but she knew she had to do ask it anyways.

It was then, Starfire looked at Beast Boy, and a smile came across her face. She looked at him, lustfully, as she was about to have Beast Boy by tasting the Forbidden fruit.

"Tell us about it, Starfire." Argent and Jinx both said on the other side of the wall.

_Starfire__  
I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before_

Starfire pulled Beast Boy into a molten kiss of fire, as she drags him into his room.

_Argent__  
You mean she?  
_  
_Jinx__  
Uh huh_

Argent and Jinx follow the two Titans until they reach the cracked open door to Beast Boy's room.

_Starfire__  
I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more_

Starfire proceeds to strip Beast Boy of his clothes as she once again presses her lips to Beast Boy's, igniting a fire within both of them. Outside the door, Argent and Jinx can hear the shuffling of clothing, and the moans of pleasure._  
_

_Jinx and Argent__  
More, more, more!_

Starfire now free of her own clothes save her pink thong and bra proceeds to put Beast Boy's hand on her body; one down her thong and the other on her bra covered breast.

_Starfire _  
_I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance__  
_  
Starfire licks her lips as she stares at Beast Boy's hardening manhood.

_Starfire_  
_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night__  
_  
Starfire looked at his member as she place her hand on it.

_Starfire_  
_Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down__  
_  
Argent and Jinx peep in and see, Starfire's hand on Beast Boy's member.

_Jinx and Argent_  
_Down, down, down!_

_Starfire _lowers her head to Beast Boy's 'little beast' and starts taking him into her mouth. Starfire is satisfied when she hears the grunt and moans leaving Beast Boy's throat at her attention to his manhood. Starfire takes her mouth away and proceed to use her hands._  
_  
_Starfire__  
And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
And I need action_

Starfire loudly giggles as Beast Boy unclasps her bra and throws it away before he takes her breasts into his hands and starts massaging them, as Starfire gives a throaty hungry moan.

_Starfire__  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

Argent starts touching her own breast as she imagines it was, Beast Boy who was touching her breast._  
_

_Argent__  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

Jinx starts to feel guilty feeling this way about Beast Boy seeing how she is dating Kid Flash, but she pushes those thoughts away.__

_Jinx__  
I wanna be dirty_

Jinx puts her hand down her dress as she watches the erotic scene in front of her, and thinks about Beast Boy touching her womanhood.__

_Jinx__  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Argent__  
Creature of the night_

_Starfire lowers her womanhood onto, Beast Boy's throbbing manhood as she begins to devour Beast Boy. _Starfire begins to move her body up and down over, and over again as Beast Boy once again grabs Starfire's breast and starts kissing and sucking them. Starfire starts screaming in sheer unadulterated pleasure, loud enough for the whole tower to hear.

_Starfire__  
Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

Argent and Jinx watch wide eyed at the sexual acts being performed in front of them. Both are shocked at how impressive Beast Boy is down there. 

_Jinx__  
Creature of the night_

_Argent__  
Creature of the night_

_Starfire__  
Creature of the night!_

Starfire screams once again as she orgasims and which brings Beast Boy to his end and exhales a powerful roar.

Starfire purrs as she cuddles up with Beast Boy and whispers as she throws her arms around his body. "Go to sleep, Mate Beast Boy. We will continue this tomorrow."

Argent and Jinx stand in the doorway as they recover from their own orgasims, but then decide that they are not satisfied. "I got to find Kid Flash." Jinx states as she runs to find her boyfriend.

"Where the bloody blazes is Hot Spot at?!" Argent franticly screams as she runs towards the common room.

**Author's Note****: Don't forget to review what song you would like of me to us next. You can even give a story idea if you so wish.**


	2. Argent (Fade Away)

(DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, ARGENT, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Song****: Fade Away- We Came As Romans**

Argent's Shot

Argent just arrived at the Titans Tower to see her secret crush Beast Boy; she has had a crush on the green changeling since she first saw him in Paris and he defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Argent was walking towards Beast Boy's room when she heard the four other Titans talking about some girl named Terra.

"It's that I don't believe that BB actually saw Terra, it's just…she's dead. He couldn't have seen her." Cyborg exclaims as he waves his arms above his head.

"But Beast Boy believes that he did." Raven deadpans as she spots Argent. "Beast Boy believes that he loves her and that she loved him."

'Beast Boy loved this Terra person?' Argent thinks as she grows jealous of this Terra person.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Argent speaks up startling the other Titans except for Raven.

"He's in his room." Robin responds as he goes back to whispering with Starfire.

"See ya later mates." Argent comments as she walks out of the common room hearing Raven comment on how Terra broke Beast boy's heart and faded away from his life.

_I won't fade away _

Argent spent the walk to Beast Boy's room thinking about that Terra girl and how she broke her little Beast Boy's heart. 'I'll just have to fix that.' Argent thought as she walked closer and closer to Beast Boy's door.

_Like a flame burnt out  
You're a shadow of yourself  
A memory blacked out  
The bridge has been burned down  
Less is learned in time  
When you fade to the background  
Will you take my hand?  
We will walk this road  
We can change the map  
I won't fade away  
I know you've been hurt  
But I will swear to stay_

Argent slightly opens, Beast Boy's door to see the green changeling curled up against, and facing the wall as his ears have fallen down like a scolded puppy. Argent moves closer to her secret crush, but stops when she hears the green changeling whimpering in misery.

"W-Why did you do this, T-Terra?" Beast Boy whispers as sobs escape his throat. "I-I thought y-you l-loved me."

Argent walks over and places her hand on the crying boy's shoulder. Beast Boy flinches under the touch.

"What are you doing here, Argent?" Beast Boy asks without even turning around to clarify that it was in fact, Argent.

"How did you know it was me, mate?" Argent asks as she rubs Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy sniffles as he picks himself up and sits with his back against the wall. "I know your scent. Smells like cherries." Beast Boy responds as he smells, Argent's pheromone levels rise.

"Australian cherries taste the best." Argent comments as she blushes.

"Argent I know what you want. You are every beautiful, and very nice. But I don't think I can offer you want you need." Beast Boy turns his head to face the grey girl. "I feel so lost, and you can honestly do better than me."

_I can be your strength  
To find your way back home_

"Then I'll help you, till you are no longer lost, mate." Argent remarks as she brushes her hand against, Beast Boy's cheek.

Beast Boy presses his face into, Argent's hand and purrs before he stops himself. "I can't, Argent. I can't get hurt again."

_I won't fade away  
Like the ones before  
I won't let you down  
We'll leave them miles away  
I know your heart's been torn  
I won't let you down  
However long it takes  
I will, I will never break  
Whatever path we take  
I won't, I won't fade away_

"I'm not like this, Terra person, Beast Boy." Argent scolds as she grasps the green boy's face in her hands. "I will never leave you. Even if we have to leave all of this behind, we will." 'I'll never fade away!'

_Like a thought recalled  
Picked up when we fall  
Held fast through it all  
All these wars with you  
Learned to make it through  
You know our hearts are true  
Now don't look to the past  
Leave the thoughts you had_

Beast Boy looked like he was about to disagree with the red and black haired girl, so Argent decides to press the matter. "Don't think about the past heartbreaks, and past thoughts. My heart is true."

_Those words and things you've planned  
We won't fade again  
We're all broken_

"But, what if I hurt you?" Beast Boy admits as tears drop from his eyes onto, Argent's hand. 'Argent doesn't deserve to feel, what I feel now.'

"I've been where you were, mate." Argent retorts as her face moves closer to, Beast Boy's making their heart beats speed up. "My first boyfriend cheated on me with some American slut that was on vacation in my own house no less."

_We'll make it in the end_

"We'll make this last, Beasty." Argent comments as she rubs her nose against, Beast Boy's nose.

_I can be your strength  
To find your way back home_

"I'll help you find your way, even if that way isn't with me. I only want you to ultimately be happy." Argent admits as she throws her arms around, Beast Boy's neck pressing him close to her.

_I won't fade away  
Like the ones before  
I won't let you down  
We'll leave them miles away  
I know your heart's been torn  
I won't let you down  
However long it takes  
I will, I will never break  
Whatever path we take  
I won't, I won't fade away_

'Argent is nothing like, Terra. I should give her a chance.' Beast Boy thinks as he holds the Australian girl close to him.

_Rise higher  
Your mind is an echo  
Your mind is an echo  
Shine brighter  
Get out of the shadows  
Get out of the shadows  
I won't fade away_

'Things were never the way you remember.' 'Things change. The girl you want me to be is just a memory.' Terra's words haunt, Beast Boy's mind as he ponders if he should really go through with giving, Argent a chance.

_I won't fade away  
Like the ones before  
I won't let you down  
We'll leave them miles away  
I know your heart's been torn  
I won't let you down  
However long it takes  
I will, I will never break  
Whatever path we take  
I won't, I won't fade away_

Beast Boy pushes; Argent away from him and Argent throws herself at her crush and start to kiss him softly. 'This has to do the trick.' Argent thought.

Slowly the pain that was infected by Terra all but leave, and discontinue to plague the young hero and he savors the taste of cherries that is, Argent's lipstick.

"You're right. Australian cherries do taste the best." Beast Boy jokes as he for the first time initiates the kiss with Argent. 'I won't allow this to fade away like, Terra did.'

_I won't fade away_

Argent pulls her lips away from, Beast Boy as they start to heavily breathe and pant from lack of air. "I swear to you, Beast Boy, I will never fade away." Argent vows as she opens her eyes to peer into the emerald eyes that belong to the boy that she was kissing.

"I won't either, Argent." Beast Boy agrees as he looks into the red eyes looking into his green. Beast Boy rubs the back of his neck as his heart rate picks up. "S-So, A-Argent? Would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes." Argent replies as she kisses her new boyfriend. "If we're gonna be boyfriend/girlfriend then you can call me, Toni."

Beast Boy blushes and sheeply smiles. "You can call me, Garfield…but I prefer, Gar." Beast Boy replies as he thinks that, Argent will laugh at his real name.

_I won't fade away!_

"Let's go, Gar." Argent orders as she drags her new boyfriend out of his room.

**Author's Note: If you have a idea for a story idea and a song to go with it then, please add it into your review.**


End file.
